Voice and motion controlled products are increasing in popularity by the day in gaming, residential, and industrial applications. For example, the introduction of the Kinect® device has redefined gaming applications, and its adoption for non-gaming uses continues to grow. A good voice-based control system needs a good speech recognition module. The performance of an Automatic Speech Recognition (ASR) engine or processor depends on several factors such as background noise, distance between the speaker and the engine, and the quality of the microphone, just to name a few.